Broken Mirror, Shattered Heart
by WitnessToTheFallen
Summary: One-shot, JS romance, lil bit of drama involved, I suck at summaries, please R&R.


Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, nor do I own "Breathe No More" by Evanescence.

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long.  
__That I've come to believe my souls on the other side._

Sarah was sitting at her vanity table again, reading from another script. Reading to her reflection, and unknowingly, to Jareth. Long ago, she'd realized that she sat in front of her mirror too often. She sat there and read aloud, trying to escape the world around her, and maybe go back to where she really wanted to be. To maybe send her soul to _him_.

_Oh the little pieces falling, shatter._

As she read one of her lines, she was reminded of her trip to the Labyrinth. Of how she missed Jareth, and how she longed to be with him. But she remembered, also, how she'd broken his heart when he said those words. And as they echoed in her head, she screamed.

'You have no power over me.'

Sarah stood up from her vanity table and glared at the mirror, wishing to see something that would tell her that things were okay.

The look on his face at her words...

When no sign came, she snapped. She picked up one of her statuets and threw it at the mirror, and watched as the tiny shards of glass fell to the floor.

_Shards of me,  
__To sharp to put back together._

Sarah looked down at the shards of glass on the floor, and saw tiny fragments of herself staring back at her. Leaning down, she tried to pick up one of the pieces. But when her hand touched the sharp edges, and she felt blood on her hands, she gave up.

She was utterly shattered now.

_To small to matter,  
__But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces._

Sarah thought it was funny. How one little statuet, nothing of any real importance, could do so much damage to her own reflection. Just as her words, no matter how little she meant them, had cut Jareth's heart to shreds.

_If I try to touch her,  
__And I bleed,  
__I bleed,  
__And I breathe,  
__I breathe no more._

Jareth sat in his room watching Sarah through a crystal. He watched as tears streamed down her face while she read from her little script-book. As she smashed her mirror and stared down at her broken reflection.

He felt tears stream down his own face when he noticed how much like her reflection he felt. How he longed to touch her hair, and to hold her in his arms.

Rolling over, Jareth threw the crystal against a wall and cried quietly into the silence of his room.

_Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well._

Trying to calm herself, Sarah tried to slow her breathing. But all she could think of was Jareth, and how she'd hurt him.

_Lie to me,  
__Convince me that I've been sick forever._

Sarah thought back to when she'd first come out of the Labyrinth. When nobody had believed her story, and she'd ended up in a hospital. But she'd gotten away, only to come home to a family that thought her insane. But she still believed that had happened.

_And all of this,  
__Will make sense when I get better._

Now, all she wished for was a chance to make things right. A chance to tell Jareth the truth. But she couldn't make sense enough of it to tell him. She doubted if he'd even listen if she tried.

_I know the difference,  
__Between myself and my reflection._

Jareth knew that most people saw him as what he wasn't. An evil being that stole children. But that wasn't Jareth. That was the Goblin King, whom was nothing like Jareth. The only problem was, why couldn't anyone see that side of him through his mask?

Why couldn't _she_ see that side of him through his mask?

_I just can't help but to wonder,  
__Which of us do you love._

"But what if she does see through it? Just...she won't say it"

Jareth's brilliant mind was at work now, trying to figure out a way to find out if he was right. Then it came to him, the simplest answer. Just talk to her!

_Bleed,  
__I bleed,_

Jareth found Sarah sitting on her bed, crying to herself. She didn't notice him at first, until he spoke.  
"What's the matter"  
Sarah gasped. "J-Jareth"  
"Yes. I don't believe my name has changed since we last met" he said sarcastically, making Sarah smile.  
"Why have you come here"  
"Because I have something I need to say."  
"What"  
"I-I love you, Sarah. I always have, and I always will. And I need to know how you feel about me."

_And I breathe,  
__I breathe,  
__I breathe-_

Sarah stood and ran into Jareth's arms, trying to calm her breathing again. Her breath hitched in her throat when he pulled her against him, kissing her gently.

_I breathe no more._

'God,' she thought. 'If this is what it feels like having him near me, I'll never be able to breathe again. But I'll never be happier.'

"I love you too, Jareth."  
-  
Well? How was it? I know, probably not the way the song was meant to be used, but it sorta works. Please RR!

"Breathe No More" by Evanescence

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long.  
__That I've come to believe my souls on the other side.  
__Oh the little pieces falling, shatter.  
__Shards of me,  
__To sharp to put back together.  
__To small to matter,  
__But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.  
__If I try to touch her,  
__And I bleed,  
__I bleed,  
__And I breathe,  
__I breathe no more._

_Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.  
__Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
__Lie to me,  
__Convince me that I've been sick forever.  
__And all of this,  
__Will make sense when I get better.  
__I know the difference,  
__Between myself and my reflection.  
__I just can't help but to wonder,  
__Which of us do you love.  
__So I bleed,  
__I bleed,  
__And I breathe,  
__I breathe now...  
__Bleed,  
__I bleed,  
__And I breathe,  
__I breathe,  
__I breathe-  
__I breathe no more._


End file.
